Hiei's Sleeping Problem
by Stiterra
Summary: WARNING WARNING: This is a Yaio Fanfick. I got this idea from talking with Kage Kitsune. Annyways, like the title, Hiei's having sleeping problems and Kurama takes him to a psychiatris. I hope you enjoy.


Hiei's sleeping Problem  
Written by: Stark  
  
::It's 1 AM at Kuramas house::  
Kurama::sleeping::  
Hiei: Kur.ZZZ..ama?  
Kurama::wakes up:: what do you want?  
Kurama::sees Hiei, laying on the bed and doing the Macarena with his eyes  
closed::  
Kurama: Uh, forget that, what are you doing?  
Hiei: ZZZ.ZZZ.ZZZ::still doing the Macarena with his eyes closed:: ZZZ.ZZZ.  
Kurama: I must be dreaming. ::goes back to sleep::  
::3:30AM, Hiei's still doing the Macarena::  
Hiei: Kur.ZZZ.ama?  
Kurama::Wakes up again:: What now?  
Kurama::Turns and sees Hiei still doing the Macarena:: What the hell?  
Kurama::hits Hiei with a pillow:: WAKE UP!  
Hiei::Springs out of bed:: WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?  
Hiei::turns and sees Kurama:: my arms hurt.  
Kurama: what do you expect? You've been doing the Macarena for two in a  
half hours.  
Hiei: what are you talking about?  
Kurama: Hiei? You were just now sleeping right?  
Hiei: yes.  
Kurama: and you don't remember doing the Macarena for a couple of hours?  
Hiei: Should I?  
Kurama: I must be imagining it.  
Hiei: Probably. Can I sleep now?  
Kurama: sure. Night Hiei.  
*Basically, this goes on for about three days. It's Now day four, breakfast  
time*  
Hiei::wakes up, notices Kurama's not there:: KURAMA!!!!  
Kurama::in the kitchen, talking on the phone:: I'm on the phone Hiei!  
Hiei::relieved:: OK!  
Hiei::walks into the kitchen, sees Kurama hang up the phone:: who was that?  
Kurama: That was, a psychiatrist.  
Hiei: a what?  
Kurama: you know, a doctor that that helps people with there problems.  
Hiei: I know what he is, why did you call him?  
Kurama: you've been doing the Macarena in your sleep for three days that's  
why!  
Hiei: I have not!  
Kurama: have so! Anyways, I set up an appointment for today.  
Hiei: what!  
Kurama: you heard me.  
Hiei: Baka Kitsune!  
*later on that day, Kurama takes Hiei to the psychiatrist*  
Secretary: Hello. Do you have an appointment?  
Kurama: Yes we do. We're here to see Dr. James.  
Secretary: OK then. Have a seat, he'll be with you shortly.  
::Kurama and Hiei sit down for about fifteen minutes::  
Hiei: Kurama, I'm bored.  
Kurama: So? Read a magazine.  
Hiei: Fine.  
Hiei::picks op a magizine and notices the date::  
Hiei: OH MY GOD NO!  
Kurama: What?  
Hiei: WE'VE TRAVLED BACK IN TIME TO 1997!!  
Kurama: HIEI!!!Calm down!  
Hiei: I CAN'T CALM DOWN!! EVERYONE WE KNOW IS YOUNGER!! I CAN SAVE YUSKI  
FROM GETTING HIT BY A CAR!  
Kurama: NO HIEI! THEIR JUST OLD MAGIZINES! IT'S STILL 2003!  
Hiei::Walks over to the secretary:: What year is it?  
Secretary: It's-it's 2003, Sir.  
Hiei: OK, thank you. ::sits down next to Kurama::  
Hiei: I'm still bored.  
Kurama: Try sleeping.  
Hiei: I have a better idea. ::takes out a big bag of sugar out of his  
cloak:: He He He.  
Kurama: Hiei. Put the sugar down.  
Hiei::distracted by the sugar:: whiteness in all its sugary goriness.  
Kurama: Hiei no!  
Hiei::dumps half the bag in his mouth:: Ahhhhh. That hits the spot.  
Kurama: Oh God.  
Secretary: The doctor may see you know.  
Kurama: Oh God.  
::They both walk into the Dr. James's room::  
Dr. J: Have a seat gentleman.  
::they sit::  
Dr J: So, what seems to be the problem?  
Kurama: Well, my friend Hiei, I'm not sure how to say this, does the  
Macarena in his sleep.  
Dr. J: Interesting. How long has this been going on?  
Kurama: Three days now.  
Dr. J: I see.  
Hiei::Eyes start to widen in sugar highness:: Weeee. Weeee! I'm sitting!  
Weeee!  
Dr. J: What in the world?  
Kurama: He's always like this when he's sugar high.  
Dr. J: Is he sugar high right now?  
Hiei: No.  
Kurama: Yes. ::pulls out the half empty bag of sugar from Hiei's cloak::  
Dr. J: I see.  
Hiei: That's MY sugar! ::snatches the bag from Hiei:: Get your own!  
Dr. J: And this goes on every day?  
Kurama: Yes, just about.  
Dr. J: Interesting. I think we'll be here a while.  
Well, that's about it. Ch. 2 I still have to make. so if you like this one,  
you'll just have to wait! Until then...later. 


End file.
